Network based (e.g., Internet) access to documents, data, interactive content, uploading and/or downloading of content, for example, is typically controlled by an administrator of a network location providing the access. For example, an online user may wish to post content, such as a comment, to a blog or news site. In this example, the administrator of the site may want to limit postings to merely human users (e.g., and not automated bot posters), and can require the user to register or log-in. Often, as part of the log-in or registration process a human interactive proof (HIP) may be used in an attempt to identify the user as a human (e.g., some sort of interaction that merely humans may be able to perform, and not automated software). For example, a Completely Automated Public Turing test to tell Computers and Humans Apart (CAPTCHA) image can be displayed during registration, and the user can be asked to input the characters found in the image.